A review of the prior art reveals a variety of compartments especially designed for receiving an air flow and for containing articles to be dried. These devices include compartments for drying objects such as clothing, newly painted fingernails, shoes, gas masks, and towels.
A particular need exists for a dryer especially designed to dry paint samples. In retail paint stores, it is a common practice for a salesperson to paint a small surface with a color sample for a customer. The salesperson then holds the sample while waving it in the air to dry it or dries it with a hand-held "gun" type hair dryer. The drying process is an inefficient use of time.